Talk:Jimmy Rex/@comment-29141999-20170320234711
Freddy Vs. Sans is a What if? episode of Death Battle. Description FNAF Vs. Undertale! Two icons of popular indie games finally duke it out! Intro Wiz: Never before has a game taken the internet by storm like these two popular indie games. Boomstick: Sans, the giver of bad times! And Freddy Fazbear, antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze there armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear Wait, what?! Are you sure this is fair? This is a stinking animatronic! How can he fight? We'll get there. Freddy is the leader of the Fazbear Crew, and is the lead singer. While he may seem harmless, there's a small (kind huge, really) bug that makes him see humans as Endo's. Which then he stuffs. Into a suit. That's meant for actual Endo's. So you die. Because- Ok, we get it! He also has a criminal data-base- So he's ROBOCOP?! ...no. However, he is pretty strong, able to stuff a human into a suit full of cross-beams and wires. And he's also pretty fast, as shown from when the power goes out, he comes near immediately, no matter where he is. However, this wouldn't be nearly enough to even be a combatant. Luckily, Freddy's powers where expanded in the RPG, FNAF world. Ah! Too cute! Here, Freddy is a MUCH more skilled fighter, as he now has ability's he can use in combat. These include: *Mic Toss: Freddy chucks his Microphone so hard it can damage anyone. *Pizza Wheel: Damages all targets multiple times...WITH PIZZA! *Birthday: Increases his Attack, Speed, and Defense. *Gloom Song: Decreases targets attack power. *ESC Key: Has a very low chance of insta-kill. Plus, Freddy also has a blaster. At first, it does crap all, but when it's upgraded...gimme! Boomstick, if you had that, I think we would all be dead. (Boomstick flips Wiz the bird) Note: Technical Difficulty's. Please stand by. Sans Wiz: This...is Sans. Boomstick: Wow. Really? (Cues Papyrus's theme) Yes. Sans the skeleton is the pun-loving, prank-loving, ketchup-loving, and lazy brother to Papyrus. He enjoys sleeping and like to mess with his bro. And he's only got 1HP and 1ATK!? This guy's pathetic! Sans: Who you callin' pathetic? What the... Oh yah...I invited him. You musta' put a lotta...backBONE into it. (Cue drums) Anyways, he's the final boss of the Genocide route. Ha! How easy is that? Take a look... (Shows Sans beating the life out of Frisk) Wow! Sans has powers over Gaster Blasters, a strange device that shoots a lazer beam. He can summon about a dozen at a time. He's also got a LOT of bones. As in, A LOT. Normal bones, blue bones, short bones, long bones...you name it. Hey, did i mention I have telekinesis? Teleki-what? Yes, with the power of the blue SOUL, he can throw the victim around like he's made of air. Also, he can make bones come out of the ground. I'm starting to think he's a lot more competent then i thought... Hey, did ya forget about the KARMA? Nah, I don't like that stuff. Gets stuck in your teeth. Um, Boomstick? He means KARMA, not caramel. Oh. I knew that. This stuff effects you by getting rid of your invincibility frames, thus making the whole 1ATK thing kinda pointless. It may seem that Sans is invincible. But really, he's not. Not only does the guy go down in one hit, he kinda holds back a bit, thinking that it ain't worth putting all his effort into it because everything will just RESET. Plus, he's lazy. Oh, also that. Right. Hey, you forgot something... What? I'm a beast on the trombone. (Shows Sans on the trombone) Pre-Fight Alright, the combatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all. It's Time for a Death Batttlle! Fight Location: Fazbear Hills. Freddy Fazbear is walking along, minding his own business, until... RANDOM ENEMY ENCOUNTER!!! Quickly, Freddy wipes all the enemies out with a single attack. After that, Freddy continues on- "Hey, bolts for brains." Freddy turns around to see a Skeleton standing there, looking at him. "Did you do this?" The thing asked. Freddy nodded his head. "Well then..." Suddenly, bones started to fly around The skeleton. It pulled off his hoodie to reveal that the monster was Sans. "...are you ready to have a bad time?" By DeathbattleDude Expand slideshow1 of 2Add photo Without warning, the bones started to fly at Freddy. He dodged it and tried to attack back, only for Sans to avoid it with ease. "What? Ya think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" He said, as he summoned a Gaster Blaster that shot Freddy, knocking him back. The animatronic got back up and loaded up his space gun. He started rapidly shooting at Sans, only to miss every shot. Sans then pointed at Freddy and started flinging him around. "I'll give you this, you can take a beating. But you'll go down soon." Freddy got back up and decided the best thing to do was run for it. As he ran, however, Sans suddenly teleported in front of the Animatronic. "You do know that I ain't stopping till your dead where you stand, right?" Sans told Freddy. Freddy swung his Mike like a sword at Sans, in hopes that it'll hit him. Of course, it did not, as Sans simply stepped aside. Freddy then tried to use ESC Key once more. But before he could, Sans used KARMA to throw the Bear around. While in the air, Freddy threw his mike at Sans. It barley missed him, but it did distracted the Pun-isher for Freddy to get back down. Once Sans realized this, the two looked at each other. "Welp...time for my SPECIAL ATTACK. Here go's..." Sans said. Freddy prepaired for something to happen...only for nothing to happen. Freddy looked at Sans, confused. "Yep," Said Sans. "It's nothing. And we'll both stand here for the rest of-" Suddenly, Freddy attacked Sans while he was talking. To Freddy's suprise, Sans avoided it. "Did ya think it'll be THAT easy, right?" That was the last word Freddy heard before dozens of Bones impaled Freddy, causing the Animatronic to turn into a Grave-Stone. "GEEETTTTTT DUNKED ON!!!" Sans said while he shruged and winked at the screen. K.O!!!! *Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Mettaton are fighting Pork-Patch. *Freddy's soul fly's out of his grave and possess a Dummy. Results Beat-down of the century, anyone? While Freddy had an advantage in Attack, Health, Defense and Stealth, Sans was better in every single other way. He was faster, smarter, more strategic, and has delt with faaaaaaar worse then Freddy. Does the name Chara ring a bell? Normally, Sans Telekinesis would not work on something without a soul. Luckily for Sans, there was a Childs soul in Freddy, so that let his powers work on Freddy. Looks like- Sans: -Freddy just got PUN-ished a skele-TON. Hey, that's my job! The winner is Sans the Skeleton. Next time Two liquid-like, giant creations of a certant Doctor fight to see who's the best!